


A Home Run in Love

by Echele78



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Baseball, Batter - Alec, Competitive Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ficlet, Flirting, M/M, Malec, Pitcher - Magnus, Sports, Team, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: Alec and Magnus are on opposing baseball teams vying for a trip to the World Series.  Whose team will win?





	A Home Run in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:** Sports AU
> 
> That new player on the opposing team is _cute_.

Alec’s team is one win away from a trip to the World Series. Alec’s up to bat. The current pitcher has walked the three batters before Alec so the pitching coach calls for a pitcher change. Alec watches as the new pitcher makes his way to the mound from the bullpen. Alec doesn’t recognize him but he's cute as hell.

Alec steps into the box and sets his stance. He makes eye contact with the pitcher, who winks at him. The pitcher winds up and throws a fastball that Alec doesn’t even register. He just stands there, staring at the pitcher. “What the hell man?” he thinks to himself. “Get it together.”

Two more pitches. Alec's caught looking at both. He strikes out and heads back to the dugout. “What the hell was that?” his teammate, Jace, asks.

“Who’s that new pitcher?”

“Magnus Bane. He’s got a great ERA so they picked him up yesterday.”

“Damn. He’s distracting.”

“Ha.” Jace laughs. “Maybe for you.”

“Not funny.”

“Yeah, it kinda is.”

Alec groans and goes to sit down.

Alec’s up to bat again the in the bottom of the 9th. Magnus has been striking out batters - 3 up, 3 down – for the last three innings. Alec steels himself. He can’t strike out again. The game is on the line. It’s tied 2-2 with 2 outs.

Magnus takes an opportunity and winks at Alec. Alec is caught staring again. The umpire calling “Stee-rike!” is the only thing that gets his attention. Alec steps out of the batter’s box. He’s got to get his shit together. He takes a few deep breaths and psychs himself up. “Alright Lightwood. You can do this. Don’t fall for the wink.” He steps back into the box, ready for the next pitch. Magnus releases the ball; Alec connects and hits a walk off home run. He winks at Magnus then blows him a subtle kiss, smiling as he leaves home plate for his winning trip around the bases.

After the game, Magnus and Alec meet near the pitcher’s mound. “Good game today.” Magnus says as he reaches out to shake Alec’s hand. Alec takes it and they both feel a shock of electricity.

“Yeah, you too.” says Alec. “Even if you were cheating.”

Magnus feigns offense. “Cheating!?!?! What do you mean?? I would never!”

“The winking. It was distracting.”

“I had something in my eye.” Magnus shrugs.

“You may wanna get that looked at.”

“How about you look at it for me? Say tomorrow afternoon?”

“Someone needs to make sure your vision isn’t compromised, so I’ll take one for the team.”

They exchange numbers before they leave the stadium. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” says Magnus.

“Sounds good.” says Alec as they depart.

Alec can’t wait and texts Magnus as soon as he gets home:  
_Be sure to get enough sleep tonight. I don’t want your beautiful eyes to be too tired tomorrow. ;)_

Magnus laughs as he reads the text. He can’t wait to see Alec again.


End file.
